The present invention relates to a mounting element for and a method of connecting a ventilated cladding structure to a support wall, with the use of a wire anchoring member.
It is known to connect a ventilated clading structure to a support wall, particularly one composed of aerated cement blocks, by wire anchoring members whose one ends are mortared in joints of the cladding structure. In order to take up the load which acts upon a cladding structure, it has been proposed to utilize S-shaped wire anchoring members and to mortar their other ends in joints of the support structure, or to drive these ends into the support structure when the latter is composed of soft and porous blocks, such as aerated cement blocks. However, the holding force which is attained by anchoring of the ends of the wire anchoring members in the aerated cement blocks is small, whereby in order to take up the load a great number of the wire anchoring members per area unit must be provided.